1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductors as used in computers and digital cameras, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement for memory chips and radiation resistant semiconductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various types of memory were made using semiconductor manufacturing techniques. The object of these devices or chips was to provide a large number of cells or bits at an ever decreasing price. Some such memory devices required constant refresh electrical signals to maintain the stored data such as in dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Other devices such as FLASH memory did not require refresh signals (non-volatile) but did require higher voltage and power.
As computers, video games and digital cameras required faster logic execution, they have been slowed by the fact that the memory chips were much slower than the logic gates on the logic chip. It has been suggested that memory chips could be made faster by making the memory chips smaller. Intel makes FLASH memory using state of the art design rule technology, now below 0.18 microns. However, such FLASH memory is external to the operating system and requires access time similar to hard disc or hard drive systems to reach the memory.
It would be desirable to provide a single memory solution for multiple memory options in a single memory chip. The one chip would be both memory and logic enabling it to directly access the microprocessor or computer without excessive delays caused by access delay caused by remote locations of the memory.